My Hero Academia: Project BUILD
by BrokenDreamsAndSouls
Summary: In a world full of heroes, it's hard to be a break out star. But when the Kamen Rider appears, the news is abuzz about the vigilante. In reality she's waging a one woman war against an underground organization known as Faust, who does experimentation on humanity. With new allies at her disposal, she wonders if she can be the greatest hero.


_**Gorilla! Diamond! Are you ready?**_

"I'll defeat you. Even if it means sacrificing my life."

"Hahaha! You really think you have what it takes to kill me? I'd like to see you try."

 _ **Cobra!**_

"Transform!"

"Vaporize!"

 **GorillaMond!**

 **Mist Match! Co-Cobra… Cobra… Fire!**

Build dodged out of the way and using his large hand he punched hard at Blood Stalk. Stalk laughed as he easily dodged out of the slow-heavy attack. Stalk pulled out his Steam Blade and made quick work of GorillaMond's form, the Rider being too slow to dodge out of the way.

Making his way back to his feet, Build groaned a bit. He could already feel the pain in his body from the quick work Stalk was making him. Unfortunately for Stalk, GorillaMond was Build's ace form. The perfect match of defense and strength. As Stalk came forward again, striking down at Build, the latter took the hits much easier this time. Each strike hit the diamond half-body of Build's armor, making it so Build did not feel the hits.

"So you think you're a smart guy, huh?"

"Something like that." Build said, pulling out his Drill Crusher and quickly slashing at Stalk's armor. He managed to get it one hit, before Stalk quickly parried the attack with his own sword. "But just know I'm smarter than you'll ever be… Evolt!"

Build jumped back a bit, before switching the Drill Crusher to its gun mode. Aiming his gun at Stalk, he fired a fury of bullets at his enemy. Stalk made a groan as the bullets flew hit his armor, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Now's the time! The laws of victory have been decided!" Build announced, tossing the Drill Crusher aside and cranking the lever on the Build Driver.

 **Ready, Go!**

 **Vortex Finish!**

A large glowing diamond appeared around Build's hand. He yelled running forward at Stalk, who was laying on the ground. The red armored snake man groaned as he pulled out his Transteam Gun, and loaded his Full Bottle into it.

 **Cobra! Steam Shot! Cobra!**

A single bullet, headed with a snake-like head fired out of the Transteam Gut. The bullet traveled quickly and struck Build in the stomach. Build felt the finisher hard and flew back, his own attack unable to connect with Stalk. Hitting the wall behind him, he collapsed to the ground and his transformation broke. The young man laid there, his face bloodied and bruised. Stalk got up from the ground and slowly made his way over toward him.

"You really gave me a run for my money just then, Katsuragi. But too bad for you, you weren't fast enough to beat me." Stalk said, getting down on one knee toward the beaten Rider. "Of course, it was a great way to show me how far the Rider System has come. Goodbye Katsuragi."

"You won't win… Evolt… Someone… someone will stop you… This world… is full of… heroes…" Katsuragi's eyes closed as he felt a great amount of heat on his face. Then everything went black.

* * *

The sound of typing could be heard from one room to the next. It was a loud clacking noise, and annoying to anyone who was near it. Of course, annoying to anyone but the person typing. A young woman sat at a desk, working on something.

"And this next update to the Build Driver software… is done!" The woman announced, smiling brightly. Despite only being nineteen years old, she was years ahead in her work. Some might call her a genius inventor, but she would wave those compliments down. Her work mostly had her doing freelance work from computer programming to building things for Heroes.

In this world existed many Heroes, people who were born with extraordinary abilities known as Quirks. Anna always dreamed of being a hero, but never managed to make it into any school for it. Of course, times had changed since she was a bit younger.

"Haha! Now it should announce Best Matches for me… like so!

 **Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!**

 **Ninja! Comic! Best Match!**

"Ahhh! It works so perfectly! I've never been more appreciative of myself before." She said to herself, cracking her knuckles a bit and getting back to work on her Build Driver. The Build Driver was an advanced piece of equipment given to her by a benefactor, an old man named Soichi Isurugi, who also happened to be her landlord. After all, her home was not just a room and a lab. But also… under a café. With the worst coffee in town.

"Well I'm not surprised. You are a genius after all." A voice came from behind. It was Isurugi, wearing his trademark clothing including his hat and sunglasses. He had some coffee in his hands.

"Ahh you're too kind. Although yes, I guess I am a genius after all." She sipped the coffee that was handed to her, before gagging on it. "Ech. Still needs work, I think."

"Hey I still have a shop open, I must be doing something right! Also, we got a hot tip on a Smash." Isurugi said, tasting his own coffee and gagging on it. "Ech. You're right."

"Oooohhhhh what's the tip?" Anna asked, taking the Build Driver off the ports that connected it to the computer.

"Looks like we got ourselves a live one around UA. You should probably head there soon, before the Smash heads off."

"Ugh, so close to the school. Wonder what its doing there? Think it's Faust?"

"Always a possibility. Hey!" He barely got any words in before Anna was out the room. Heading out the secret compartment in the fridge, she made her way out of the café.

As Anna head toward where the tip had indicated, she saw a young girl being cornered by the Smash. There was not any time to dawdle.

"The Smash!" Anna yelled, quickly running forward and kicking it as hard as she could. The attack did not do much, but it did give her enough time to lift the other girl off the ground. "Get out of here, as fast as you can!"

The young girl nodded and scurried off, leaving Anna alone with the Smash. It stared at her for a moment, much like an animal might before attacking its prey. Anna, however, was undeterred. She pulled out a belt, the Build Driver and attached it to her waist.

"So, shall we begin the experiment?" Anna asked the Smash, pulling out two Full Bottles and shaking them. The Smash stood there, confused at what was going on as it ran forward. Anna just smiled and inserted the two Full Bottles into the Build Driver.

 **Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready?**

"Transform!"

 **The Full Metal Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!**

The Snap Ride Builder appeared from the belt and the essences from within the Build Driver filled out the glass tubing. Red and blue, for rabbit and tank, soon filled the glass. It soon snapped shut on Anna, before returning inside the Build Driver. What was left was the transformed state of Anna, Kamen Rider Build.

The Smash punched but Build easily blocked the weak attack and kicked again. Cracking her knuckles, she ran forward and began to give a flurry of punches on the Smash. The Strong Smash did not react well to this and quickly moved to punch from the back, not knowing that Build was one step ahead. Moving quickly like a dancer, Build moved out of the way and grabbed the Smash's arm before slamming it overhead.

"Not so hard now, are you?" Build asked, laughing a little. She summoned her weapon of choice, the Drill Crusher and began to strike the Smash several times over. Before stabbing the sword once into its stomach. The Smash roared out in pain, as it fell backwards. Quickly tossing the Drill Crusher aside, Build began cranking the Build Driver's lever several times.

 **Ready, go! Vortex Finish!**

Build leaped up into the air, and began to charge energy in her leg. Flying downwards, her kick connected right with the stomach of the monster. It roared out and tried to escape, but to no avail. The attack connected, and in a moment, the Smash lost all its will. Build landed on the opposite side of the Smash, as it laid there. Smiling underneath the mask, Build pulled out an empty Full Bottle and absorbed the essence of the Smash, turning it back into a human.

"And all was good with the world." Build said to herself, putting the Full Bottle away. "Time to get out of here before… a hero shows up." Build's transformation broke, and she walked off into the distance as the person awoke to confusion alone. The girl wore all white and was drenched in sweat. She panted a little from all the fighting. Her head was hurting like hell.

"Was that…?"

* * *

 _Kamen Rider Strikes Again!_

 _The mysterious masked vigilante, named by media outlets as the Kamen Rider, has made another appearance. The armored vigilante has been rumored for months now, but a security camera has captured the vigilante fighting a monster! Is the Kamen Rider a hero of justice? Or just working on their own behalf?_

All Might sat in his office, staring at the security camera footage he had received. While the news only has a portion of the security feed, All Might managed to cover up the rest. Including the identity of the vigilante. He sighed a little bit, watching the Kamen Rider charge up her final attack and save the man from being a monster.

"So… looks like someone is out there turning people into monsters." He turned his head a little and looked down at the news article. "And this Kamen Rider is their only hope, huh?" A smile appeared across his face. He got up from his chair, and began to head out. He had seen this girl before, in a local news article about the worst coffee shop in town. And that's precisely where All Might was headed.


End file.
